1. Field
Embodiments relate to a device of recognizing and tracking an object, and more particularly, relate to a device of recognizing and tracking eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercialization of statistical learning algorithms developed recently have allowed facial recognition techniques to be widely applied. In particular, use of facial recognition techniques as applied to digital cameras or security cameras is widely known. Also, eye recognizing and tracking techniques may be applied to determining of drowsiness using a vehicle loaded camera, rendering according to a visual point of a 3D play, and so on.
However, the technique of recognizing a face and a facial part or the technique of recognizing and tracking eyes is very complicated and requires a massive amount of calculation. For this reason, in general, the technique of recognizing a face and a facial part or the technique of recognizing and tracking eyes may be implemented using software. Meanwhile, as demand for real-time processing using hardware is increasing, development of hardware for processing eye recognition and tracking in real time with respect to universal applications becomes important.